Omitted Scenes aka Everything RR Didn't Tell Us
by Aish Sheva
Summary: A series of PJO humor oneshots! Sixth chapter: Because Percy is TOTALLY that stupid. Written for Flamepaw, who came up with the joke this is based on and so many of the wisecracks in the contest. NOTE: RR cut these for these for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

A humorous oneshot centered around the sand dollar Poseidon gave Percy at the end of BOTL. Written for percabeth777, who gave me the idea to write this fanfic.

* * *

Percy stared at the sand dollar lying in the palm of his hand. How could something so light bring such a heavy weight with it? Percy wondered. It had been over two months since he had received the sand dollar as a present from his father Poseidon and he still had no idea what to do with it.

_In the right situation, I think you'll find it still buys rather a lot, _Poseidon had said. But what was the right situation? And how much could it buy?

Percy flopped down on his bed and started to daydream about what he'd like the sand dollar to be able to buy. A Ferrari, his own private island, a date with Annabeth-uh, not the last one. No, really.

He continued dreaming. A bigger, nicer house, a way out of the prophecy-suddenly Percy sat bolt upright.

A way out of the prophecy! That was it!

He congratulated himself on his stroke of genius (though he could practically hear Annabeth's voice saying sarcastically, "For the first and last time") and hastily shoved whatever he could find into his bag, got dressed in record time, and ran out the door.

Two hours and five minutes later, Percy's feet hurt. He had accidentally worn one of his mother's high heels by mistake (told you he got dressed in a hurry) and now he had several blisters. Percy trudged on. Escaping the prophecy would be worth it.

Four hours, twenty nine minutes, and three seconds later, Percy was hungry and thirsty. Why hadn't he remembered to bring something as essential as food? he wondered. Remember the prophecy, something reminded him. Something gave him the strength to keep going. Perhaps it was the hoard of monsters behind him.

Six hours, fifty minutes, nine seconds and an additional seven tenths of a second later Percy was getting annoyed. It had started to rain. Percy stopped, dropped his bag on the ground, and screamed up at the sky, "WHY ME?!" Zeus was not pleased.

Two weeks, three hours, forty-two minutes, twenty seconds, five tenths of a second, and some even smaller increment of time later, Percy had finally reached his destination. He was unwashed, smelly, his clothes were in tatters, and he was generally a mess. But still Percy wore a big, stupid smile on his face. He was finally there. And where exactly is there, you might ask?

Why, the headquarters of the Titans, of course.

It was time to put his plan into action. As Luke-well, Kronos, came strolling around a corner, whistling a jaunty tune, he walked straight into Percy.

Before Kronos could say anything, Percy jumped straight into his speech. Holding out the sand dollar, he tapped Kronos's shoulder and muttered discreetly, "Psst...hey, Lu-uh, Kronos. I'll give you this sand dollar if you stop being such a jerk and trying to take over the world."

Kronos looked at him. Percy smiled expectantly. What an excellent idea this had been!

"FEEL MY WRATH, YOUNG DEMIGOD!"

Orrrrrrrr....maybe not.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, constructive criticism is happily welcomed. But remember; this isn't supposed to be serious.

Thanks goes to my wonderful beta reader the Epitome of Randomness as well!

Sincerely,

Sheva Das

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

I have decided to continue this into a series of PJO humor oneshots! Written for percabeth777 again for giving me Luke's awesome line.

**

* * *

**

It was almost half a year since the end of BOTL, and Luke was getting frustrated. He hated, hated, HATED sharing a body with Kronos!

It wasn't that Kronos liked to sing in the shower (and he had a terrible voice...), or that his fashion sense was quite bizarre, or rather, non-existent (_Of course, _Luke thought, _even the most famous designer's best outfit would pale in comparison to the stellar combinations _I _come up with)_, or the fact that Kronos liked pineapple on his pizza while Luke liked pepperoni, or that Kronos preferred cute, cuddly kittens while Luke had always been a dog person, or that Kronos liked Star Trek, and Luke liked Star Wars (although he had always considered the Luke in there to be weak and pathetic. Princess Leia was pretty cute, though.), and believe it or not, it wasn't even the fact that Kronos liked The Food Network while Luke would rather watch ESPN. (Although battling with himself over the remote was getting rather annoying.)

No, it was the fact that Luke had always been someone who valued personal space.

At camp, if anyone got within a five foot radius of him, he would scream, "BACK OFF, GERBIL!" (He wasn't quite sure why he had used "gerbil" as an insult, considering that gerbils were rather cute and fuzzy little creatures.) And, he realized too late, it was really something he should have considered _before _he had let Kronos share his body.

But as his mother had always said, Luke's fatal flaw was not looking before he leaped. This dated back to the day Luke had jumped over a log straight into a hornet's nest.

So Luke worked up his nerve, and one day, after Kronos had finished plotting world domination, and Luke had finished rolling his eyes at the incredibly complex and grandiose scheme involving three lemons, a Barney costume, a blond wig, a dancing Elmo, five CD cases, a math workbook, a carton of eggs, and, oddly enough, an oil painting of a Zamboni, Luke poked himself in the back to get Kronos's attention.

(Later, he would wonder how he managed to reach his hand so far over his shoulder. Even later, he would wonder why he had bothered in the first place. Kronos could read his thoughts, so it was rather pointless to use physical means to try and get his notice.)

Luke coughed, and self consciously glanced around to check that he-that _they_-were alone. Even after all these months, it was still weird to feel like he was talking to himself, not to mention having to refer to himself-er, _themselves_-in the plural form.

Luke gulped, and opened his rather large mouth.

"Hey, Kronos-um, nothing personal, but I need my space. Mind giving me my body back?"

Pause.

Pause.

Pause.

"LUKE OHCYSPY ZARCASI EKUL CASTELLAN!"

Luke later reflected on how annoying it was to have one's head repeatedly slammed into a wall.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, constructive criticism is happily welcomed. But remember; it's not supposed to be serious.

Thanks also goes to my beta-reader the Epitome of Randomness!

Sincerely,

Sheva Das


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated! This one is about what the worst possible ending would be. Don't stop reading-this isn't your typical Kronos-kills-Percy-and-all-is-lost story.... **

**Written again for percabeth777 for contributing so many of the ideas written here. **

**

* * *

**

Kronos laughed manically, an evil grin spread across his face. "There is no escape this time, half-blood. Look around; your friends are all dead." Kronos was telling the truth. All around us, the battle raged. Screams, shouts, and the cries of the dying were the soundtrack to this horror movie.

"So." Kronos raised they scythe. "I shall ask you one more time. Will you join me in overthrowing Olympus?"

I grit my teeth. Might as well go out looking like a hero. "NEVER!" I roared, and then charged straight at Kronos.

Time seemed to slow down. It felt like I was moving through molasses. In the distance, I heard someone call my name. _Percy....Percy..._

"Percy!"

With a thud, I fell out of my chair.

"What the-"

I looked up and saw Chiron...no, Mr. Brunner. Glancing around, I realized that I was back in Latin class. "I believe you were asleep, Percy. Now if you could so kindly answer my question..."

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yelled. "I NEVER GOT TO FIND OUT IF I DEFEATED KRONOS!" My classmates snickered.

He looked somewhat taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Chiron! Chiron! You've got to help me! Your evil father is going to take over the world!"

Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow. "My name isn't Chiron, and my father passed away many years ago, may he rest in peace. Now please explain the rivalry between Athena and Poseidon."

I took a deep breath. Okay. Somehow I must have magically been transported here, and Chiron was pretending to be Mr. Brunner again. "Um...well, Annabeth's mom and my dad don't like each other because-"

Chiron gave me a funny look.

"Oh, right!" I winked at him. "Athena and Poseidon don't like each other because Athena's a grump who doesn't realize how awesome Poseidon is." I waited for the usual rumble of thunder. Nothing. Oh, well, it must only happen if you insult Zeus.

"No...."

"Um, because Athena caught my da-um, _Poseidon_, with one of Aunty M's sisters in her temple."

"Percy, are you feeling all right?"

* * *

I paced my room, feeling frustrated. When I had approached Chiron after class, he had played dumb about knowing about the demigods and stuff. Then I remembered Grover.

"Hey, G-man!"

He looked up from his magazine. "What?"

"How's Juniper doing?"

"Juniper?"

"Yeah, you know. Your girlfriend the bush?" I grinned.

"Huh?"

"Grover! You know who I'm talking about. She's a tree nymph."

Grover looked confused. "Um....I don't have a girlfriend. And there's no such thing as a tree nymph."

"Don't pretend you don't know who I mean!"

"...I don't..."

"Come on, Goat Boy! Yes, you do."

"....Goat Boy?....."

"Yeah. Because you're a satyr, and half goat."

"....satyrs don't exist...."

I started getting annoyed. "You ARE one! Of course they exist! Pull down your pants!"

He slowly edged away.

"You made an empathy link between us, remember?"

No response, except to move a bit further.

"READ MY EMOTIONS! I'M GETTING ANNOYED HERE!"

He ran out of the room.

The next day, I walked into Mrs. Dodds's classroom, shrieked, and ran out again. She dragged me back in, and demanded to know what was the matter. I told her that I _knew _she was a Fury, and if she tried anything I had a sword. She assigned me a month erasing workbooks.

When we learned about the Empire State Building, the teacher made a mistake and said there were only 102 floors. Of course, I had to correct him. I told him that there was a 600th floor, which lead to Mt. Olympus. I don't know why nobody believed me....

At Montauk that summer I challenged my mother to an underwater breath-holding contest. But for some reason when I tried to inhale (because I'm a son of Poseidon and children of Poseidon can breath underwater) all I did was choke. And when I got a gigantic cut on my hand, sticking it in the water didn't help it heal at all.

The next year got off to a bad start-I was arrested for trespassing on private property while trying to find Camp Half-Blood. Then when my mother won a trip to Florida I refused to get on the plane. For some reason, Mom got all upset, which was weird considering she _knows _Zeus will blast me out of the sky. And besides, there was also the Sea of Monsters, and there was no way I was going anywhere near it!

For some reason, my mother thinks I'm crazy. I mean...maybe I hurt this mortal girl on a school field trip, but I thought the knife was made out of celestial bronze! And then there was the time I tried to send an Iris Message to camp, and Mom caught me, but still. There's also the fact that Mom doesn't like how I keep insisting that I need to find a girl named Annabeth, and that I'm a son of Poseidon. _She's _the crazy one, I'm telling you. But when I pointed up at the sun and called, "Hey, Mom, isn't that a sweet car?" I guess it was the last straw....

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, and constructive criticism is happily welcomed. But remember, it's not supposed to be serious.**

**Thanks goes to the Ocean is My Inkwell for looking this over on such short notice!**

**Sincerely,**

**Sheva Das**


	4. Chapter 4

Written for GreekGeek7 for giving me Nico's plan.

* * *

"Come in," I told him. "It sounds like we've got a lot to talk about."

The next day I was up at six o'clock. Not having slept the night before made it pretty easy.

Why, you ask, was I unable to sleep?

Because of the fact that Nico di Angelo had come to my mom's apartment the night before, claiming that he had an important offer to make regarding my sixteenth birthday.

(Of course, my insomnia could also be due to the fact that my mom had kicked me out of my bed so Nico could use it and made me sleep on the floor.)

I paced the room, waiting for Nico to wake up. I waited. And waited. And waited. At 10:39, I decided that enough was enough.

Sploosh!

"GAAAH! I'M UP, I'M UP!"

I tossed the now empty water bucket to one side of my room and grinned.

Shaking wet hair out of his eyes, Nico scowled. Then his face cleared. "Yeah. Anyway..."

I waited, rocking back and forth.

Nico didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled sort of dreamily, and his head lolled to one side.

"NICO!" I screamed, slapping him.

"GAAAAH! I'M UP, I'M UP!"

I groaned and wondered how many more times this scene would repeat itself.

* * *

As it turned out, several times—the most memorable being when Nico fell asleep with his eyes open. Finally, sometime in the late afternoon, Nico woke up for good.

When I heard he was up, I ran into the room so fast I ended up tripping over the empty bucket of water. Nico sniggered. "Caught by your own dirty trick, eh?"

I glared at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway..."

"Yes?!" Finally, finally, finally I would get to learn Nico's offer, which I was sure would be a marvelous plan to stop Kronos.

Nico opened his mouth.

"Ice cream down at the parlor? My treat. Ought to take some of the stress off your hands." He grinned. "Whaddya say?"

Ka-THUMP.

"Percy?"

"..."

"Percy!"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, constructive criticism is happily welcomed. But remember; it's not supposed to be serious.

Thanks also goes to The Ocean is My Inkwell for betaing this so quickly.

Sincerely,

Sheva Das

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Right. This one originated from a discussion on PercyQuest centered around the line, "I was aware of everything in the room. I felt like I could read the tiniest print on any book on the shelves. Annabeth's hair smelled like lemon soap. She was shivering.". So I came up with the logical questions:

1) Why was Annabeth using lemon soap on her hair?

and

2) How does Percy know what lemon soap smells like in the first place? _I _sure don't go around smelling soap for fun.

One thing happened, and then another, and then another, and the soap turned into shampoo, which mutated into this oneshot...

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning at camp and Percy was bored. Bored with a capital b. Bored. As in B-O-R-E-D. (See? He was so bored he bothered to give you all those examples.) If he had to describe his mood right then, it would be "bored out of my skull". But who would bother to ask him to describe his mood, anyway?

He wandered aimlessly around the camp, swinging his sword. After nearly decapitating half the campers innocently going about their business and being punched about by most of the Ares cabin because of it, he decided to stop swinging it. A smart move. But now he was more bored then ever. Percy decided to let the world know it.

"HEY, EVERYONE! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO BORED!"

Percy had stolen a microphone and two gigantic amplifiers from the Apollo cabin. He lugged them up to the roof of the Big House (luckily, Chiron and Mr. D. were busy arm-wresting. Wait-arm wresting? Percy took another luck. Yep. They were arm-wresting. Percy rubbed his eyes, blinked, and then ran from the room, mouth open in a silent scream.) and set them up. (I have no idea how he managed to do it. It probably involved several extension cords and some magic.) Then, he turned the amps to full blast, linked up the microphone, brought it to his mouth, and coughed.

He was nearly thrown off the roof by the force of the noise.

Rubbing his aching head, Percy sat up, swore very loudly and colorfully at the microphone in several different languages, and then picked it up again. What was he up here to do? Oh, right. Tell the world he was bored.

So, having learned from his mistakes (albeit very....very...slightly) Percy coughed into the microphone. Just not as loudly as before.

He knew he had made some progress when he was only blown halfway across the roof instead of almost off it.

After several more experiments, Percy had finally figured out the right level to speak at. He had also nearly deafened himself and several other poor campers who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Pleased with himself, Percy opened up his mouth.

"HEY, EVERYONE! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO BORED!"

Lilly from the Apollo cabin looked up, and poked her half-sister Jamie.

"Hey, aren't those our amps?"

Jamie looked up at the crazy kid perched on the roof. "Yeah. So?"

Then she looked again.

"HE'S GOT OUR AMPS, THE LITTLE-" she called Percy a rather rude name in Greek before taking off at a run towards the Big House.

She wasn't the only one. Half the camp had gathered to see who the idiot standing on the roof with the amps was.

The noise had also alerted Chiron and Mr. D. . The former was about to come charging up to the roof, when he realized he was unable to climb the stairs, having four feet instead of the usual two. So instead Dionysus lazily snapped his fingers, yanking Percy down from the roof rather harder then was necessary.

Percy landed with a thud. He saw Jamie advancing on him with a murderous look in her eyes, muttering something about arhidas. He took off running at a gallop.

Percy ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and...well, he ran some more but the author got tired of typing "ran" so she decided to stop repeating it. Somehow, he ended up in front of the Athena cabin.

Now Percy, having about the same level of intelligence as a moderately bright chimpanzee, took a while to get his bearings and check that he was still in the same country. Once he ascertained he hadn't run into Mexico or Cuba by accident, he noticed that he was in front of the Athena cabin.

Well, well, well! thought Percy. I must go inside! (Apparently, Percy is descended from Goldilocks.) So he went inside, not giving the words "tresspassing" or "Annabeth" or "is" or "going" or "to" or "be" or "extremely" or "mad" or "the" or "Athena" or "cabin" or "doesn't" or "take" or "kindly" or "to" or "invasions" or "of" or "their" or "personal" or "space". Stupid Percy.

You see, Percy, being Percy, decided that it wasn't enough just to look around. He decided that today should be declared as, "Camp-Wide Get to Know Your Fellow Demigod Day" and that he would get to know his fellow demigods by poking around in all their stuff. Stupid Percy.

And Percy, because he's an idiot, decided that he would go look through all their toiletry bags. Hey, I wonder if any of the Athena campers wear makeup! Ooh, the Aphrodite cabin would have a field day. Percy then had a small laughing fit over this. Stupid Percy.

He didn't find any makeup. He did, however, find twelve toothbrushes, ten packs of floss, twenty tubes of toothpaste, a vial of pimple cream, some lip balm, and.....JACKPOT! Percy's eyes did that weird spinny thing manga characters do. Stupid Percy.

He had found....SHAMPOO! The holy grail of all snoops, right? He checked the label. It was Malcolm's. He opened up the top and gave it a biiiiiiiiiiiiig sniff. Chocolate! Yum. That must be why Malcolm always smelled good enough to eat... Heh heh. Not that I'd actually eat him, though. I'm not a cannibal. Stupid Percy.

Percy moved on to the next poor half-blood's shampoo. Emily Windsnap, he read. He gave it a big sniff. Spring Breeze. Nice.

He went on to the next-Strawberry-and the next-Lilac-and the next, and the next and the next. Stupid Percy.

Then....he found Annabeth's bag.

His eyes bugged out. Lyk, ZOMG! Tis is ANNABETH'S bag! Yes, Percy occasionally thinks in chatspeak. Don't ask why; you don't want to know.

He opened up the bag, and pulled out the shampoo. He checked the label, making sure it was Annabeth's. Percy grinned. He was finally going to smell what the girl of his dreams put on her hair every morning.

He flipped open the top, and slooooooooooooowly brought it to his nose. He inhaled. Lemon! IT WAS LEMON! Percy cried tears of joy. Annabeth liked LEMON! He liked LEMON! It was a match made in heaven! (I swear I'm not trying to imply anything by writing LEMON in all caps. I'm a Percachel shipper, 'kay?)

Just then, the door to the cabin swung open. A girl with long, blond, lemon scented hair stepped inside.

"Percy?"

"I LOVE YOU, ANNABETH! WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"

She stood there for a moment. And then another. And then another. Her eyes followed Percy's path of destruction.

"HAVE YOU BEEN SMELLING OUR SHAMPOO?!"

"Yes! And I know that you like LEMON, and I like LEMON! Kiss me! Kiss me!"

"...."

"...."

".....well. Apparently sniffing shampoo has a more negative effect on the brain then sniffing glue does. I'll remember that."

Then she stepped out.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, and constructive criticism is happily welcomed. But remember; it's not supposed to be serious.

Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed!

Sincerely,

Sheva Das


	6. Chapter 6

This one is a bit of a deviation from the norm. It's a little more serious then the rest, but not by much. Written for Flamepaw, who came up with the joke that this is based on.

* * *

It was a normal evening at camp. The halfbloods had all gathered together in the dining pavilion for a delicious meal of...well, it wasn't really all that delicious. To save money Chiron had swapped out the pizza and barbecue for moldy salads. Needless to say, the campers weren't too happy about that. In fact, some of them had even revolted and tried to overthrow Chiron. That didn't turn out well....no, not well at all....but anyway.

As I was saying, it was a normal evening at camp. As normal as things ever get around there, anyway. In other words, not normal at all. As Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood were about to experience first hand.

After dinner, the three were leaving the pavilion together when they heard a voice. "Psst....hey, you. Want to buy a watch?" A dark figure stood in front of them, coat outspread to reveal hundreds of fake Rolexes beneath.

"You idiot!" hissed another voice. "You were only supposed to say that when the _Ares _kids came out!"

"Whoops." As the demigod pulled his coat shut, the dying sunlight fell on his face. It was Connor. He turned to his brother, who was hiding in the shadows. "So what was I supposed to do for these three?"

"The _contest_! Honestly, sometimes I wouldn't believe you were born first." Travis, shaking his head, emerged from the shadows. "So do you want to do it or should I?"

"You. I don't know what you're talking about," Connor admitted sheepishly.

Travis sighed. "Okay. So. S'up, guys? How are you?"

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stared at one another, then at Travis.

"Um...fine," Annabeth answered suspiciously. "Why?"

"Hey, relax," Travis said, grinning. "I'm just asking because we might have a little contest for you. Interested?"

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Annabeth glared at him and he promptly shut it again.

"You'll let _me_ do the talking, Perseus. I don't trust you not to screw things up," she hissed, before answering, "Maybe. What's in it for us?"

"Oh, it's very easy," Travis replied, still grinning. "All you have to do is listen to a hundred of our best jokes and not laugh. The winner-" he paused dramatically. "-gets no chores for a week. The loser-" he paused again. "-gets double."

Percy's eyes bugged out. "Awesome!" Then he blushed. "I mean, the part about getting the winner getting no chores for the week, not the part about the loser getting double..."

Annabeth stared at Travis, thinking it through.

"Well...I suppose we'll do it..." she concluded. "I'm pretty good at this kind of stuff."

"YES!" the Stolls yelled in unison, giving each other high-fives. "Oh, we're _so _gonna win."

Grover, who had been silent throughout this whole exchange, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Satyrs don't _have _chores!"

Annabeth glared at him. He shut up.

"C'mon," Travis smirked. "Let's do this thing."

Everybody got settled in an out of the way place, and then the Stoll brothers started in on their jokes.

"Hey, why did the satyr cross the road?" Travis asked.

"Why?" Connor inquired.

"Because he saw Pan on the other side!"

Nobody laughed. Grover sniffled.

"Um...okay. What did the child of Aphrodite say when she was waiting for her photos?"

Silence.

"Someday my prints will come!"

"These aren't funny at all..." Annabeth muttered. "We are _so _going to win this bet."

But the Stoll brothers had a few tricks up their sleeve...

At joke number seventeen (What's the difference between a son of Athena and a son of Hermes? A son of Athena prays for a bike. A son of Hermes steals a bike and prays for forgiveness.) Grover cracked. Or cracked up, I should say.

Annabeth groaned, and Percy clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want to face the wrath of Annabeth by accidentally laughing. Besides, he didn't even get any of them.

Time passed. The Stoll brothers told joke after joke after joke, and still neither Percy nor Annabeth laughed. Finally, by joke number seventy (Artemis's hunters are out in the woods when one of them falls to the ground. She doesn't seem to be breathing; her eyes are rolled back in her head. The lieutenant goes to Artemis and tells her one of the Hunters has died. "That's impossible," Artemis says, "my Hunters can't die of illness. Go and make sure she's dead." The lieutenant leaves the tent and there is a sound of an arrow hitting something. The lieutenant returns to Artemis. She says, "Okay, now what?") Annabeth giggled. When she realized what she had done, she scowled, stomped her foot, and stalked off.

By joke number ninety five, Percy still hadn't laughed. The Stoll brothers started to get nervous. "Let's bring out the big guns," Travis whispered. Connor nodded and smirked.

"Athena takes one of her sons on a camping trip for his birthday. After a wonderful dinner and a great retelling of the Trojan War they go to sleep. Some hours later, Athena wakes up and nudges her son. 'Look up at the sky and tell me what you see.' 'I see millions and millions of stars, mother,' replies the son. 'And what do you deduce from that?' she asks him. He thinks for a minute. 'Well, astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Astrologically, I observe that Saturn is in Leo. Homologically, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three. Meteorologically, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. Theologically, I can see that God is all powerful, and that we are a small and insignificant part of the universe.' Athena says, 'That's nice. But what does it tell you?' He is silent for a moment. 'You idiot!' she says. 'Someone has stolen our tent!'"

Percy wrinkled his forehead, but didn't laugh.

Travis and Connor sweatdropped in unison.

"A daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon were being chased by a hungry lion. The daughter of Athena made some quick calculations and said, 'It's no good trying to outrun it, it's catching up!'. The son of Poseidon kept a little way ahead and replied, 'I'm not trying to outrun the lion, I'm trying to outrun you!'"

No response.

"A Satyr and a demigod are walking through the woods at night. The demigod says, 'These woods are scary!'. The satyr replies, 'How do you think I feel?! I have to walk back alone!'"

Nothing. They were up to joke ninety nine now.

"Why do daughters of Aphrodite like lighting? They think someone is taking their picture."

Percy suddenly burst out laughing. "HAHAH! I GET IT! Nice one!"

Then he realized what he had done. Annabeth was looking positively murderous.

"PERCY! YOU WERE SO CLOSE; WHY DID YOU LAUGH?! THAT ONE WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!"

Percy grinned. "I just got the first one."

* * *

Yes, Percy is TOTALLY that stupid. Lol.

Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, and constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. But remember, it's not supposed to be serious.

Thanks for reading!

-Sheva Das


End file.
